People often attend meetings, conference calls, or related gatherings. Participants may not pay attention during a gathering, for example, engaging in an instant messaging exchange or reading a newspaper during a presentation. Other participants may only be interested in a particular portion of the gathering, and may fail to pay attention during uninteresting portions of the gathering. In either case, participants may miss information during the gathering that is important to them.